Un jour au Sereitei
by Yami-Pimea
Summary: Ce n’est pas un Jour à Pékin mais presque : voici les épiques aventures d’un shinigami quelque peu fier de lui voulant écrire un roman fleuve et l’aide précieuse que Renji peut lui apporter…


**Un jour au Sereitei**.

**Auteur :** Yamiko

**Manga **: Bleach

**Genre :** One-Shot, POV

**Rating : **G (a moins qu'on soit choqué par les gros mots pas jolis !)

**Pairing :** aucun

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Maître Kubo mais je fais juste un peu mumuse avec !

**Résumé** : Ce n'est pas un Jour à Pékin mais presque : voici les épiques aventures d'un shinigami quelque peu fier de lui (Iemura Yasochika, ou, si vous ne voyez pas de qui il s'agit ce qui est parfaitement normal et compréhensible, le 3eme siège de la 4ème division ou encore, l'autre-blond-à-lunettes-super-imbu-de-lui-même-et-qui-critique-tout-le-monde) voulant écrire un roman fleuve et l'aide précieuse que Renji peut lui apporter…

**Note :** Encore une fanfic made in Yamiko-land, à lire quand on a une baisse de moral ou du temps à perdre ! (et editée au vu de quelques erreurs que je n'avais pas vues! )

* * *

Un jour au Sereitei, Iemura Yasochika (troisième siège de la quatrième division) était assis devant bureau, encrier sorti, parchemin sur la table et plume dans la main. Se sentant poussé par un profond désir (d'on ne sait pas quoi mais l'important était qu'il avait une motivation), il se sentit très inspiré pour écrire un roman. Le problème est qu'il n'avait pas vraiment trouvé de sujet.

Il avait tenté d'écrire un roman épistolaire contenant des lettres au contenu quelque peu douteux concernant les membres (enfin surtout les capitaines et vices capitaines) du Sereitei. Il l'aurait appelé « Les courriers dangereux »… ou « Les liaisons hasardeuses »… Puis finalement il abandonna, l'idée étant et d'une trop compliquée et de deux, il se serait sûrement fait découper en rondelles, pendre, écarteler, brûler vif (liste non exhaustive) pour avoir émit l'hypothèses sur certains couples plus que choquants (pas exemple une relation platonique mais fusionnelle ( ?) entre Gin et Matsumoto… Impensable!).

Il avait aussi voulu écrire des poèmes mais il avait également abandonné, pensant que ça ne se vendrait pas assez. (Et pour une fois il avait eu raison. Franchement, vous auriez eu assez de patience pour lire un livre de poèmes de 200 pages uniquement axés sur sa personne ?)

Non, il lui fallait quelque chose d'inédit, quelque chose de neuf !

Il suçota le bout de sa plume avant de cracher partout de l'encre mélangée à de la salive.

Décidément il n'avait pas de bol.

Se disant qu'il lui en fallait un grand d'air frais (nb : On parle toujours de bol, hein !), il sortit et s'installe tranquillement près d'un petit jardinet. L'air frais et le bruit de l'eau lui feraient certainement du bien ! Et puis, ici, il ne serait jamais dérang…

« Tiens, qu'est ce que vous foutez la ? » dit Renji Abarai, venu lui aussi se prélasser près du plan d'eau et visiblement furieux que le pignouf hypocrite de la 4eme soit venu lui piquer SA place à côté de SON arbre !

- « J'écris, ça ne se voit pas ? laissa échapper Iemura avec un ton amer

- Non, ça se voit pas. Selon moi, vous étiez en train de glander ! »

L'homme se pinça la lèvre. Et une bourde, une !

« Veuillez m'excuser, monseigneur le vice capitaine de la 6eme division, dit Iemura en se penchant en signe de respect. (Alors que ses pensées hurlaient : « Que dalle espèce de grand con tatoué ! Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis et fous moi la paix, racaille ! » Oui, l'homme était quelque peu sur les nerfs)

- Boarf, c'est rien… Alors comme ça vous écrivez ?

- (« Qu'est ce que ça peut t'foutre, raclure… ») Oui, j'écris ! Enfin j'essaye. Mais le flot de pensées qui m'envahit tantôt hélas disparut…

- Ah… Oh vous savez c'est pas très compliqué d'écrire.

- (« Parce que tu prétends manier la plume ? Première nouvelle, pour un ignare illettré ! ») Ah… Et bien… Dites moi tout.

- Bah il suffit de pas grand-chose. Une nana, un bon gag, un gros logo et c'est gagné ! C'est neuf et ça attire les lecteurs !

- Vous d'mande pardon ?

- Bon, prenez une blonde par exemple… Matsumoto !

- Mais pourquoi une blonde ?

- Parce qu'elles sont en minorité, ça vous fera moins d'ennemies si votre bouquin les énerve.

- (« Non mais il se fout de moi ? ») Ah… oui bien sûr. Mais à priori je veux écrire quelque chose qui plaise à tout le monde.

- Allons, vous en avez déjà vu des bouquins qui plaisent à l'unanimité ?

- (« Le Kama sutra ? ») ...

- Oh, ça va ? Vous vous êtes mit à rougir comme une écrevisse !

- Heu… Oui oui…

- Bon alors… C'est l'histoire d'une blonde qui…

- Ecoutez finalement ça va aller hein, je vous remercie de votre aide ! (« RETRAIIIIIIIITE IMMEDIAAAAAAAAAAATE!! ») »

Et Iemura se releva et s'enfuit à toutes jambes en direction de la 4eme. Renji soupira et s'assit à la place que l'homme venait de libérer… SA place.

« Tout de même, pensa t'il, qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas raconter comme conneries pour récupérer sa place. »

De retour dans ses quartiers, Iemura s'assit devant son bureau, son encrier et ses feuilles, toujours blanches.

« Bon sang, c'est quand même pas compliqué d'écrire une histoire un peu bien ! »

Machinalement il mit sa plume dans sa bouche… et cracha de l'encre et de la bave en pestant. Puis, ses yeux s'agrandirent… il venait d'avoir LE déclic ! Sa bouche se fendit d'un sourire puis, en ricanant, il trempa sa plume dans l'encre et commença à écrire.

« Un jour au Sereitei.

Un jour au Sereitei, un Shinigami tel que vous et moi était assis devant bureau, encrier sorti, parchemin sur la table et plume dans la main. Se sentant poussé par un profond désir… »

Fin


End file.
